


What He Found In The Unmarked File

by ForTheFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sambriel, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAM IS ALWAYS WONDERING WHAT DEAN HAS IN HIS PHONE. SO WHEN AN OPPORTUNITY COMES TO FEED HIS CURIOSITY, HE CANT WAIT TO TAKE A LOOK.<br/>WARNING: THERES A PLOT TWIST</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He found In The Unmarked File

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabrielStories.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SabrielStories.tumblr.com).



> I apologise before hand because THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC and cause its un-beta. i wrote this almost a year ago and i dont really ship weecest that much at all (DESTIEL&SABRIEL) BUT i did try my hardest to modify it. PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! ILL IMPROVE!

 

Outside it was cold and the silence from the empty rooms next to theirs was starting to get to Dean. Finally he cracked under the pressure, grabbed his leather jacket and cursed under his breathe as he slid out the door.

 

 

They hadn't been in Norfolk long when the local school became infested with cockroaches. And as soon as he heard on the news that the school would be closed for nearly 3 weeks, John was out the door. There had been a few sightings of ghosts 2 towns over in Dudley. After John heard that there was even a small coven of witches around that area too, he had made up his mind that he'd be there as soon as the boys were stay put.

 

 

Dean had been anti-social ever since he turned 15. Sam thinks its probably angst. Instead of sticking to Sam like the protective big brother he is, he'd been leaving him alone in the motel room. Coming home hours later with cold fingers, a scowl, and food. The only time Sam got to spend any time with his brother was when they stayed in and watched TV. Even watching TV was lonely just because every time Sam tried to start a conversation, Dean would simply grunt or nod or just plain out ignore his existence. All he ever did when he wasn't out was eat, sleep, and type on his phone all day.

 

 

Sam started getting curious around the 2nd week of watching his brothers behaviour. He would interrogate Dean about his whereabouts and question non-stop what his brother was so _utterly infatuated_ with that he couldn't even hold Sam's gaze for more than 10 seconds, before snapping them back to his screen. Stubborn as he is, Dean had barely even spoke. One night, right after Sam had stepped out the shower, his head full of questions _-most of which were about school and what day it was today-,_ with pink cheeks, red lips, whining about the cold with only a towel and his long, wet hair covering him, Dean kinda broke. And then he just basically ran out the door. The only thing Dean said as he left was _"_ **jesus. Fuck, Sammy** _",_ and then he was gone.

 

 

" _Dean_?"

 

 

Sam was dripping wet and alone. The questions were overflowing in his brain - _he suddenly understood the phrase"river of knowledge"-_ : _"where is he going? what should i do? what did i do?"_ . Then it hit him, Dean had left his cell phone. In his haste to leave, Dean had taken the wrong jacket. Which instead of Deans NOKIA held Sams RAZOR. Sams arms were growing so it wasn't a surprise his brother thought the bigger jacket was his. Sam didn't waist another minute. He grabbed his briefs, sweat pants and long sleeve shirt then snatched the phone from the jacket pocket. He ran into the bathroom and sat indian-style against the door. He flicked the screen up with his thumb and forefinger, bringing to light the screen saver. _"wow, really Dean? "._ Sam wasn't the least bit surprised to see the impala shinning bright in the background.

 

 

Sam immediately starts searching the phone, being careful not to look into the contacts or sneak a peak at Deans pictures. -Who knows how many "vagey-geys" would come up if he were to snoop further than he really had to-. He started with the **MAIN MENU** and worked his way up towards the **INBOX**. He was just about to click the blinking icon before something in the top left corner of the miniature screen caught his gaze. Something tiny and blue. He probably wouldn't have paid it much mind if it had been marked with a file name. Because for some strange reason, Sam hated disorganisation **.** He scrolled up to further inspect the suspiciously unmarked file. Sam approached with caution, his mind searching for an explanation that he would never find. Because why would Dean, the most neat person Sam has ever met, create a file and leave it unmarked? The guy folded his socks for Christ sake!

 

 

Despite the agonising suspicion that Dean was keeping secrets from him - _and Sam doesn't think his unholy love should count as a secret so_ -, Sams curiosity got the better of him. With one press of the thumb, the file opened, revealing letter after letter of sentences that Sam would be dreading he would read with squinting eyes. The first sentence he read - _i kid you not_ \- literally made Sams heart sigh. Seriously. It was so loud, he was sure Dean heard it from where ever he was:

 

____

ENTRY ONE: **4:02p.m. March 12th 1989**

I kind of miss Sam. I've missed him before, but not like this. This hurts. I think theres something wrong with me. I feel stupid and vulnerable writing this. Anyway, I've been feeling strange for about a week now. Every time Sam comes into the room I have this undying urge to hug him tight and never let him go. My stomach clenches and my throat closes and I can feel the blood rush to my face. I feel sick, tired, and nervous. Like someone had violated me and I liked it. It hurts to look at Sam, but it hurts more to look away. I need to clear my head.

____

 

 

_"At least he doesn't hate me. As long as he doesn't hate me, I'm fine"._

 

 

Sam gets a little cold and settles himself in the still warm plaster of the slightly wet bathtub.

 

 

 

 

_\-----------------_

 

 

 

 

Sam's tired. After spending the whole day blushing, panting, pondering, and reading off a tiny screen in a pitch black bathroom, anyone would be tired.

- _Especially if your as pissed off as Sam_ -

Sam stayed awake long enough to rest Deans cell on the counter. _-Sam would be damn if he'd let himself get caught with Deans phone open, and in his hands-._ With eyes heavy and sore and limbs numb, Sam let the last pieces of consciousness melt away and sleep take over.

 

 

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

 

 

_"warm…"_

 

 

Sam woke up in a haze, the nylon comforter just barely touching his arms. He felt fuzzy, the good kind of fuzzy. The kind of fuzzy that makes you think of soft kisses and kitten licks. Sam cant remember the last time he felt this kind of fuzzy.

 - _Well, he_ **can** _, it was when Dean turned 14 and John thought Dean was old enough for his own bed and Sam secretly snuck under his covers and Deans arms wrapped him close to his chest_.-

 

 

 

**"Mmmm, Sammy".**

 

 

 

Sam blinked the sleep away as his brother muttered into his ear. Eyes turning wide at the sudden realisation that Dean was draped over him in a strong and protective - _Slightly possessive-_ hug. Sam was still, his breath becoming soft. So much so that you'd think he was dead if it wasn't for his frantic eyes. Sam didn't really know _why_ he was panicking, all he knew was just that his brother had feelings for him and he hadn't realised them. Sam couldn't be more angry. His mind buzzing with questions and  accusations and threats. 

 

 

" _I cant believe that Dean loved me this much for this long.",_ Sam thought with a touched expression.

 

 

 _"I cant believe he didn't do anything about it!",_ now Sam was furious. He'd loved Dean for as long as he could remember. He tried his hardest to get his feelings across without seeming the least bit obvious - _which, at the time, seemed like a good plan-_. He snuck into Deans bed every night, - _EVERY FUCKIN NIGHT-_ , he forcefully shared jackets with Dean - _although how hot it was_ \- and shared cups and food and towels - _well, Dean didn't really know about the towels but whatever_ -. He even demanded that they take a bath together after every hunt, no matter the hour or state of exhaustion- _This only happened once since Sam got an erection-_. Dean had never said no to Sams advances - _Although Dean never really said no to anything Sam asked. No one denied Sammy anything (except John. But sam was working on that)-_. 

 

 

" _wait. Dean couldn't have-"._ Sam thought right. Dean didn't do anything to Sam because he was _SAMMY_. How could Dean do anything to Sammy? The Sammy he loved, and cherished and held so dear. Not to mention he was Sams brother and the biggest daddies boy in existence. Sam knew that no matter what he did, Dean would never do anything to him. Sam rolled the thought over his tongue in contemplation. He thinks that if he could taste his thoughts, that this one in particular would be bitter.

 

 

 _"You actually love me too much, to actually 'LOVE ME' ?" ,_ Sam mumbles to himself so as not to startle his brother. Sam put his thoughts to rest and closed his eyes once more. This is usually the part where Sams breath would slow and he would relax into sleep, but thats not what happened. Instead, the thought dawned on him that this little "situation" going on was not fun. Sam decided that he was not happy about where this story was going and thus came to the conclusion that he would fix it. And he would fix it _right the fuck now._  

 

 

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"_

 

 

Suddenly, **Dean** sat up. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked with that loud statement? Sam sat up and faced his brother. Sam was the type to get angry, but he sure as shit didn't show it; Sam didn't get to vent very often so if he is going to yell, then you're damn right he'll get up in your face to do it.

 

 

**"SAMMY? WHAT THE HELL? WHATS WRONG?!"**

_"DONT YOU QUESTION ME, MISTER-MYSTERIOUS-CELL-PHONE!"_

**"Sam, what are you going on about? ITS 4AM! This better be pretty frickin important to cuss like that."**

 

 

Ew. Sam hated the word cuss. It just sounded so…unintelligent. But Dean had a point. It _was_ 4am. But who the hell cares. Sam's up now and he wants some fucking answers.

 

 

_"Ok, this is what's going to go down: I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna answer them. Got it?"_

" **Sa-"**

 

_"Good. Lets begin. Question numero uno: Where the fuck do you go to every day?"_

 

 

Sam was being sassy. Dean knew that Sam was only sassy when shit got serious. He also knew Sam only used spanish when he wanted to be bitchy. Dean didn't want to deal with this right now. Its 4am and he's getting bitched at by his super sassy baby brother.

 

 

**"Do we really have to have this conversation now?"**

_"Shut it. I'm asking the questions…And yes."_

 

 

Dean relaxed back onto the headboard, the hope of returning to sleep dyeing along with his patience. He gave himself a sharp pinch on the knee because, yeah, he was gonna be here a while.

 

 

**"I go to the park down the road. Theres a cafe there that's open 24/7. They let me stay in without buying because i attract customers, I don't know."**

 

 

Sam was proud that his brother was cooperating with his plan because Deans always been difficult. But more than pride, he felt cheated. Sam thought it was unfair that while he was stuck here feeling sorry for himself, his brother was out in a coffee shop looking sexy. Despite the unfairness, Sam left it for later;He had shit to do.

 

 

_"See, that wasn't hard. Moving on: Why the fuck do-"_

**"Stop cussing. Its unnecessary"**

" _It is fucking necessary if you are me. Now: Why the fu_ -"

**"No its not, Sam."**

**"** _UHG! Will you please stop interupting me?"_

**"But it just makes you sound so…** "

 

 

Sam swore that if he heard the word 'unintelligent' come out of his stupid brothers face that his brain was going to kill itself. Dean thought about that for a bit. He was always taught that cussing was rude, but now he just thinks its…

 

 

" **Unintelligent."**

 

 

If Dean had heard a small *POP* just then, it was probably Sams brain committing suicide.

 

 

" _NO! SAYING THE WORD 'CUSS' INSTEAD OF 'CURSE' SOUNDS UNINTELLIGENT! CURSING ADDS EMPHASIS!_ " Sam took  a deep breath then sighed. His procrastination overwhelming him.

" _We're getting off topic."_

**"And that topic would be what, Sam? You're angry at me and I have no idea why. So, do please explain to me what ever horrible thing I've done that's so important that we have to talk about it at 4 o' clock in the morning."**

 

 

Sam blinked. The frustration thats been manifesting in his stomach feeling ready to be unleashed. Dean stared intently into Sams eyes. The impatient look on his face was one to be proud of. Sam looked at the clock, then at the ceiling, then back at Dean. Considering the amount of time it would have taken him to explain how and why he's in love with his brother, Sam chose instead to scream really loud at the air. This was a fairly good idea compared to the alternative _murder spree_.

 

 

 

After Sams mental breakdown of angst-frustration, he realised just how dense his older brother really was. So he simply got up and walked into the bathroom. When he returned, it took Dean a little time to register the object in the youngest Winchesters hand: it was his cell phone. Sam got back on the bed and flipped open the phone. He couldn't help the roll of his eyes at the obvious background. He found the file he was looking for and slowly handed the phone to his brother.  Deans surprised face was _abso_ - _fuckin_ - _lutely_ worth the wait.

 

 

 

When Dean had finished processing the information Sam had presented him with, he looked up. He was happy to see his brother smiling at him. Not a happy smile, but a tired one.

 

 

_"Are we on the same page?"_

**"Yes. And Sam, I'm sorry."**

_"I know. Can we have sex now?"_

" **Thats a little hasty."**

_"Bullshit. Come on, how bout just a blow job?"_

**"i could manage that"**  

 

 

Sam and Dean looked into each others sparkling eyes and kissed. Deans tongue trailed down Sams stomach and found its way to his belt. Just as things were getting awkwardly explicit, Sam woke up.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Can't Punish The Punisher (Because That Defeats The Purpose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full of Sabriel. a continuation of the previous chapter “What He Found In The Unmarked File”. I dont recommend reading this unless youve at least read the summary for ch.1.  
> its mainly because the references.  
> GABRIEL GETS FED UP OF LISTENING TO SAMS SUBCONCIOUS RAMBLE ON ABOUT HOW DIFFERENT HIS LIFE WOULDVE BEEN IF HE AND HIS BROTHER WERE CLOSERM AS TEENS. HES ALSO NOT FOND OF THE RECURRING THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT DEAN HAD ON HIS PHONE WHEN HEY WERE KIDS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its currently 12:51am so i apologise for future mistakes. Unbeta-d since yeah its 12:51am.

 

 

Usually when people come out of a weird dream - _weird like 'how strong Chuck Norris is' weird_ - they brush it off or only tell a select few. But when it came to the " _usual_ " category, the Winchesters were as far from it as you can get, then some fucking more, and then that times a zillion. I mean, _google-searching-'usual'-and-Winchesters-don't-even-come-up-on-the-millionth-page_ kind of far.

 

 

That being said, Sam did not do the usual thing. Sam knew where the fuck that dream came from. Hell, he'd heard it from the man himself. He didn't waist any time calling him down because odds were, he was watching. ( _And laughing his stupid, candy coated ass off_ )

 

 

In the bed across from his, Dean was sitting up like he was awake. And by that I meant that when Sam said he 'was getting some fresh air' Dean just yelled back " **Don't get kidnapped!"**  and then slid back onto his back.Sometimes Sam envied how much like a log his brother resembled when asleep, but then he remembers how sometimes Dean thinks like a log as well.

 

 

Sam quickly dressed in his short-sleeved, brown V-neck  and black jeans when he remembered all his previous encounters with the childish archangel. Sam then remembered that when purposely crossing the path off a trickster - _let alone the archangel_ - one never knows what he may face. Last time, if his memory serves, he was sent to Hawaii.

 

 

This wouldn't have usually been a bad thing except, when were things ever ' _usual_ '. Sam was sent to hot-as-hell ( _Sams been there, done that, and he was not planing on ever going back)_  Hawaii right after he and Dean had finished ganking an Eskimo Ghost. You may not know this but, Sam gets sick very easily. Most know that Sam is very careful about being healthy so he was prepared for the worst when they drove up in the winter to the North Carolina Ski Resort. Sam was wearing snow boots, a thermal, wool socks, and 2 parkas. That was not a fun day. ( _Not for Sam, anyways. Gabriel on the other hand was having the time of his eternal life_ )

 

 

 After stepping off memory lane, Sam scoped through his duffel bag. He sighed once he finally found what he was looking for: his thickest parka.

 

 

 

__________________________

 

 

As Sam rounded the corner of the motel and headed towards the forest, he thought about his plan. This makes Sam stop in his tracks. Manly because he didn't have a plan to think about, but some of the reason was that he felt a little stupid. Now, he was not only mad at Gabriel, but also mad at himself.

 

 

He'd been so focused on where it was he was going to scream at Gabriel, that he didn't even think about what he was going to scream.

 

 

 

Sam made a contemplating face. Well, it was _supposed_ to be a contemplating face. It looked more like he had just shit himself and didn't know what to do about it. In his mind, Sam was thinking up a storm. He went from idea to idea o how to go about the current situation.

 

 

 

At first he thought that _confrontation and explanation_ was a good option. That one was trashed once Sam soon realised , when the fuck did confrontation ever work? - _That is the exact reason why he prefers_ Oprah _over **Dr.Phil** \- (Dean, on the other hand, somehow preferred **Doctor Sexy MD** over _ Jerry Springer _)_

 

 

 

Sam had been standing at the foot of the forest for at least ten minutes now and he still had diddle-shit to show for it. Getting fed up with his  _own_ bullshit, Sam decided that it was time to get  ** _creative_.**

_"Maybe if I put some holy oil in a squirt gun, and hire a fire breather to-"_ No no no, thats a little bit too... _Out there._ It was a bad idea because Gabriel would catch on to him before he even found any holy oil, let alone buy a squirt gun from Walmart. _(Now that Sam thinks about it, Gabriel would rather wipe Walmart from existence than let Sam just try and pull one over on him)_ It was also very weird and intricate. Gabriel liked weird and intricate. So Sam denied him the pleasure of being tortured in a unique manner.

 

 

Sam then thought maybe he was over thinking it. He thought that maybe reprimandation was good but decided it was - _like everything else about today_ -  stupid. Seriously, he would seem stupid. I mean, who punishes a punisher?

 

 

"Stupid people!"

 

 

Sam jumped at the archangels sudden outburst. Gabriel had popped in out of thin air, successfully scaring Sam shitless ( _shit, tongue twister_ ). Although he really was almost ' _scared shitless_ ', Sam had to give Gabriel some props for listening to him. Despite his lovers listening skills, he was listening to his thoughts. That wasn't cool. _THAT DID NOT FLY WELL WITH SAM._ ( _the psychic bastard_ )

 

 

 

By now Sam was in the forest and walking towards the yellow clearing. Sam liked to imagine the dead leaves cracking under his feet were little leaf people screaming. " _Wait, what the shit?_ " Sam was getting off track. Right now, he had to focus on the Trickster - _and all of the bullshit that comes with him_ -. Sam stopped just as the ground was transitioning from olive green mushrooms to golden yellow wheat.

 

 

 

_"Gabriel, what the hell was that?"_

"An answer to your question, my dear Samsquach."

 

 

 

Gabriel found it very amusing to see such a large Sam grumpily pounding through the forest. Reminded him of when he invented the Yeti and some indians renamed it Sasquatch. Which, in fact, Sam resembled quite a bit. He indeed had much sass.

 

 

 _"You know what i meant."_  

 

 

And indeed, Gabriel did know what Sam had meant. And yes, Sam knew that Gabriel knew what Sam had meant. But how could he pass up the rare opportunity - _nay, the rare privilege_ - to see Sam miffed? But Sam just thinks he likes to hear his own voice. He would be correct.

 

 

 

"Oh, you're referring to the dream manipulation. Well I thought I did a pretty good job." 

_"A good job of what, Gabriel? Making me feel dirty?"_

"No no, of course not." Gabriel waved a disapproving hand in front of his smug-ass face.

 

 

 

It may not have been his intention, but he sure as hell enjoyed it. Because whether he admitted it or not, Sam had the best disgusted expression. Just the way he scrunched up his nose and shakes his head, like he had a choice if something was gross or not, could make Gabriel happy like he was  **COO COO FOR COCO** **PUFFS**  and in a cereal factory.

 

 

 

Now Sam isn't just angry anymore, he's curious. Angry because Gabriel had made him dream of him and his brother committing acts of underaged incestuous gay sex - _which for the record is fine by Sam, as long as he's not involved_ \- . And now curious because, why would Gabriel want to make Sam dream about aforementioned acts? I mean, considering how possessive his angelic mate was of his things. Sam knew what had brought this up in the first place, and he only had himself to blame - _except he would still blame Gabriel just cause he's a dick and deserves it_ -.

 

 

 

"I was merely making a point." As he said this, Gabriel reached out into a nearby tree and grabbed a squirrel. Once secure in his palm, Gabriel brought his arm down. Anyone, excluding Sam, that would've seen the archangels face right then would have earned themselves a hernia. Gabriel's face was a very innocent and apologetic one. Anyone not Sam would have laughed themselves into a hospital because, how the fuck could someone just grab a squirrel from a tree, yet still plaster an innocent and apologetic stare.

 

 

 

 

Gabriel offered the fuzzy creature to Sam, but was turned down with a bitchy stare. ( _Oh, that stare could pierce a soul)_ Then right before his eyes, the squirrel turned into deliciously wrapped _PayDay_ bar. Surprisingly not king size. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short because i decided to make it into 2 parts. 2 parts because i’ve got tests to study for and i havn’t gotten around to finishing the other half, and because i’ve passed out due to sleep deprivation then necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a chapter two and it only gets better. remember i am a beginner so yeah…well, chapter two is coming up shortly. probably tomorrow or wednesday. BYE!


End file.
